The Lineberger Cancer Research Center of the University of North Carolina, was started in 1975 to promote interdisciplinary cancer- related research. It is now a strong established entity with a comprehensive array of basic and cancer control research programs linked to fast-growing programs in all major aspects of clinical oncology. The Center's specially designed recently constructed building serves as headquarters for programs with 118 core faculty and 69 associate faculty. The research programs are Tumor Immunology, Tumor Virology, Cancer Cell Biology, Chemical Carcinogenesis, Drug Development, Cancer Epidemiology, Clinical Research and Cancer Prevention. At the disposal of the Director is a broadly based budget exceeding $7 million annually comprised of Federal, State, University and private components, coupled with the mandate and authority to organize and to maintain a coordinated plan for the cancer research enterprise at Chapel Hill. In this, our fourth renewal application, we request: 1. Support for the Center's senior leadership who plan, organize and implement the cancer effort at the University of North Carolina. 2. Support for selected Cancer Center staff investigators following NCI guidelines. 3. Provision of partial support for the administrative functions of the Center. 4. Support for continuation of the successful established Cancer Research Center core facilities plus several new core facilities selected to stimulate new activities. 5. Support for recruitment of faculty members in specific areas critical to the further development of our programs. This application is designed to continue the development of the Center, especially in linking the basic research programs to the developing clinical programs, and bring it fully to realization as a force for innovation and coordination of cancer research.